Taken
by readerwriterthinker
Summary: I sat there reading the note over and over: Emmett, I have your Rose. Don't worry you'll get back the ashes. Royce King the Second.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters. They are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot. **

**Rosalie's POV**

I sat there staring at the blank computer screen. Alice and I were suppose to go shopping today. We weren't though, Jasper had stolen her to go hunting. I understood that, Jasper needed someone there when he hunt...just in case. There was no one else home. Carlisle had a party for the hospital that he and Esme went to, Edward was probably off somewhere with _Bella_ I still think she's crazy for wanting to become a vampire, and Emmett...well I wasn't exactly sure where he was. Not knowing where he was made me nervous. He was indestructible yes, but he always liked looking for trouble. It was weird for him to go somewhere on his own.

_THUMP!_ Someone was downstairs. I got up from the blank computer to see who it was. It was dark down stairs that was weird, we rarely ever turned off the lights. I flicked them on, nothing, no one was down there. That's odd. I could have sworn I had- _CRASH!-_The kitchen.I slowly walked into the kitchen, our prop pots were littered over the floor.

"H-Hello?" I asked shakily. I really shouldn't be scared, I was a vampire for crying out loud! I could probably break this person into toothpicks.

"Why hello Rosalie" said a drawling voice behind me. I could recognize that voice anywhere. I hadn't heard it in such a long time. How could he still be alive? I watched him die, I killed him! I turned around slowly to see exactly who I had expected. Royce King, the Second.

"Royce? But...no...you're ..."

"Dead? Well it would appear not." He smiled that same smile he had on his face the night he had almost killed me, I wanted to vomit, but I couldn't being as I'm a vampire now. That's when I noticed it. His eyes were blood red..._human_ blood red. Royce was a vampire. "Come now Rosalie is this anyway to treat your fiancé?" He asked smirking.

"You are not my fiancé. You are not anything to me. I have a husband and a family, they are 1,000 times better that anything you could have given me!" I said angrily. That was a bad idea, before I had time to react he was holding me by the neck at least a foot off the ground.

"If they're so great where are they now?" I didn't say anything, I didn't want Royce going after them too. "Ah, I see it's going to be like that Princess?" he said. "Well maybe we can get them to come to us. All of them hopefully, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and of course ... Emmett." He laughed at the last name. "Your precious Emmett. Tell me, what would he do if you just disappeared?" He asked laughing darkly again. I scowled at him.

"You're going to kidnap me?" I asked unbelieving.

"You don't think I could do it? No one is here except you and me." He jeered.

"Alice will see where you take me" I smiled confidently. He shook his head and smiled.

"I know how to get around your little friend's-"

"Sister"

"Fine, you _sister's_ little visions." He smiled that nauseating smile again. I grimaced. "Don't worry We can leave them a note. How's this:" He pulled a slip of paper out of his pants pocket with one hand, holding me against the wall with the other. "Dear...Emmett" He was torturing me with this. "I have your Rose. Don't worry, you'll get back the ashes. Royce King the Second." He smiled at my grimace. Swiftly he picked me up around the waist and placed the note on the kitchen table. I assume he was going to run the whole way to wherever it was he was taking me but he stopped dead out side.

"Put her down"...Jasper!

"So much for knowing how to get around her visions" I said cheekily to Royce.

"I don't think I want to put her down." Royce said ignoring me. His grip on me tightened.

"You don't want to fight us!" Alice spat "I suggest you put her down now." Royce shook his head.

"Jasper maybe you should go get Emmett." Alice said relatively calmly. Jasper looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not leaving you here alone! I don't want you both kidnaped." He said. Royce started slowly walking toward the forest, I wanted to fight him but I didn't have any strength left in me, that was weird I hadn't fought him once but I was to tired to move.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going?" Alice started toward us in a run. Royce used his other arm to swipe at her and threw her clear across the yard, she stayed frozen there.

"ALICE!" both Jasper and I shouted, miraculously I had gotten my strength back and began to fight off his grip to try to get to Alice. Jasper was already at her side. The last thing I saw was Alice sitting up. Then I got tired again and Royce ran to where I no longer had view of the house.

**Alice's POV**

"ROSE!" I screamed running toward where Royce had ran off with her. "Rose!" I shouted again it was useless, she was gone.

"Alice, we have to find Emmett, we have to tell him" Jasper said putting his hand on my shoulder. I could hear my broken tearless sobs.

"You have to tell Emmett what?" Said a voice from behind us, it was Emmett. How do we tell him this?

Jasper lead both of us inside. He sat me on the couch and Emmett in the chair opposite of us, he sat beside me. Emmett looked confused. He kept glancing toward the steps, probably expecting Rosalie to come down them. We sat in silence for a while, then it clicked.

"Where is she?" Emmett asked. That brought on another round of tearless sobs for me. Jasper rubbed my back while he explained what had happened to Emmett. Emmett sat there with a blank stair on his face for a minute. " No, you guys are lying, Rose get out here this isn't funny!" he shouted.

I got up and walked to the kitchen to be out of Emmett's way. You didn't want to be around when Emmett was mad. There was a small white piece of paper on the table I picked it up to read it. What I read made me scream and drop the paper which fluttered gently down to the floor. Jasper and Emmett came running into the room.

" what is it? What happened? " Jasper was at my side stroking my face. Emmett saw the note on the floor and bent over to pick it up. Jasper and I watched as he read it.

"What's going on?" Carlisle said running into the room closely followed by Esme. " We heard Alice scream, is everything okay?" He looked around, but Esme picked it up first.

" Where is Rosalie?" she asked curiously facing Emmett.

**Emmett's POV**

I read the letter for what had to be the millionth time. _'Don't worry, you'll get back the ashes'_ He was going to hurt Rosalie. I wanted to go after her. I wanted to find her and make sure she was okay. I wanted to kill him. No, I needed to kill him.

Everyone was in the kitchen trying to figure out how to find her. I was sitting here on the couch reading and re-reading this letter. I wanted to help them but I couldn't bring my self to face them, not now. I know it was stupid, the love of my...existence was kidnaped and most likely being tortured to death right now and all I could do is sit here. No, I was going to help. I got up and walked to the kitchen. Everyone got quiet when I entered the room.

"You okay Em?" Jasper asked. I shrugged and sat down in an empty seat.

"Okay then," Alice smiled encouragingly at me "I'll try to get a clear reading on where they are then Jasper, Edward... Emmett, and I will go to try and find her. Carlisle, Esme, and Bella will stay here to check if he calls...and to stay safe." she added after Edward glared at her.

"Edward, I don't want you to go." Bella began " He said ashes in the note" I cringed "that means he has a way to kill vampires!"

"I'll be fine Bella, I promise" He kissed her on the forehead sending a pang of jealousy through me.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Carlisle said looking around the table. Everyone nodded and Alice closed her eyes to check the future.

**A/N: Love it, hate it? I don't know where the idea for this story came from I just sat down at my computer and started typing and here it is! I'm sorry I'm not very good at writing ...I guess you could call this horror...yeah. Any comments? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters. They are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot. **

**Rosalie's POV**

It was dark, I could see but it was dark. I knew I wasn't alone Royce was somewhere close by. I wondered how long it had been. He had blind folded me when we got out of Alice and Jasper's view. He'd taken it off when we got to where ever we where now but I kept my eye's closed. I had no interest in seeing where we where. I just wanted to go home, I wanted Emmett.

"Decide to open your eyes Darling?" Royce said in his acidic voice. He flicked the light on. I knew where we where. Rochester...his house?...no...it wasn't my house either..it was...VERA! Her house. "Yes I thought you'd like this place. I killed them you know, Vera, her husband, and their little Henry too." He laughed at the memory, I hissed at him. "And now I get to finish you off. I've always dreamt of this." He got up to cross the room. I was laying on the ground he hovered above me. "Although, there is an alternative. Marry me Rose." He said. I knew my face held a look of disgust.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT YOU SICK ...THING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping someone could hear me. I stood up and tried to run for the door but Royce grabbed my arm and I began to feel tired again.

"Amazing, this power, all I have to do is touch someone and the crumple at my will. It's a brilliant power if you ask me. What's you power Rose?" I didn't answer, I didn't have a power. "Oh, I see you don't have a power...poor poor Rosalie. Is that why you have Emmett ...what's his power...stupidity?" He said. I glowered at him. "Come on dear, he hasn't figured out where you are yet, he can't be that intelligent I mean we're in Rochester the place where you use to live...or didn't you tell him about you're life before you became a vampire?"

Alice's visions were normally of important information like that. "We're not where I use to live, we're at Vera's house!" Hopefully Alice heard that.

"Yes, we are, now marry me or you die." He sneered.

**Emmett's POV**

"I got it!" Alice said coming out of her trance. " I know exactly where she is! Rosalie will trick him into saying where they are cause she knows it will help me!" Alice face suddenly fell. "We have to get to Rochester quickly" she added.

"Why? What did he do to her?" I asked panicked. He can't hurt Rosalie, she was my angel my savior, my wife!

"He's making her WHAT?" Edward shouted. This was bad Edward wouldn't normally shout like that over something happening to Rose.

""I'm not sure that's what I saw" Alice said worried

"What's going on?" I asked. They ignored me

.

"But Rose wouldn't do that she loves Emmett"Edward said

"I know but look at her other choice, she might do it then" Alice replied.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I banged m fists on the table sending a crack that ran straight through to where Alice was sitting. Silence fell over the room with six pare of eyes staring at me. "I'm waiting?" I said angrily.

"Royce...he's making her...making Rosalie...marry him...or die" Alice said inspecting my reaction after each word.

"Emmett, sweetheart, it's okay you guys are going to find her and everything is going to be fine." Esme said. Her voice sounded distant I wasn't paying attention to anyone sitting around me. Rosalie was going have to marry that...thing. I pictured her walking down the aisle wearing the same wedding dress she had on the last time she married me, only she walked down the aisle to _Royce_. I was going to kill him. I would be the one to kill him to rip him to shreds and watch him burn. Royce King was going to die.

"Emmett!" I heard Bella shout.

"What?" I asked

"Em we're going to go now. We're going to find her" Jasper said

"I say we drive, that way we'll get there quicker." Alice suggested.

"Let's go then" Edward said standing up.

**Rosalie's POV**

Marry him or die? What kind of options are those? Emmett would never forgive me if I married him...well maybe he'd understand. Either way I would never forgive myself for marrying that creep. And Dying? That would kill more then just me...what would Emmett do if I died?...He'd probably- NO I can't think about that.

" I'm waiting for your answer Angel." Royce said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly.

"Oh Rosie, I love you that's why I want you to marry me. But it would appear you don't love me back, and that is a problem. If I can't have you...no one can. So it's simple really. Marry me or die, your choice." He explained.

Emmett, and Alice, and who ever else is coming better get here quickly. I don't want to marry this thing. I want Emmett, I need Emmett, where is Emmett?

"Your answer?" Royce gently brushed his fingertips along my jaw line. It sent a shiver through me. When Emmett did that his cold hands left an almost warm feeling where he had touched, Royce just left a cold hollow feeling. I thought about my choices. One; marry Royce live and have Emmett hate me for the rest of eternity. Or two; die and have Emmett miss me for the rest of eternity. Not the greatest choices. Wait, they were coming, they had to be coming. If I chose to marry him but told him it had to wait at least a week that would give them time to come and get me, then I wouldn't actually have to marry him.

"I'll ..._marry_ you" the word's felt like lead on my tongue. I didn't mean them...maybe in the 30's I had meant them but they were nothing but words now.

"Excellent, tomorrow then" Royce smiled and headed toward the door.

"No!" Royce turned around to look at me.

"You'd rather die?" He asked

Well yes but I wasn't going to tell him that. "No, can we wait...a week? Please?" I asked.

"For your freaky little friends to come and save you absolutely not."

" It's not for them it's to give me time to warm up to the idea! Please Royce...I lo-love you." I forced the words out like vomit.

"Fine, 3 days, but that's it. If you're friends come...they will die, all of them, including you... Have a pleasant day. There is no way to get out of here by the way, I made sure of that." He smiled an unsettling smile and left the room. I ran to look out the window. He was right, he had other vampire body guards surrounding the yard.

**Jasper's POV**

Edward was driving the Jeep, Emmett was sitting in the passenger seat, and Alice and I were sitting in the back. Alice was having a vision at the moment, I was sitting there holding her hand as always, I felt so helpless when she was having a vision. I couldn't do anything except hold her hand and wait till she came out of her vision. I'd assume that's how Emmett feels right now, except he can't hold Rosalie's hand. All he can do is hope that she's okay, that's all anyone can do.

"Oh" Alice said coming out of her vision.

"What is it? What's happened?" Emmett asked quickly. He was really worried about Rosalie, not that I could blame him, I'd be pretty worried too if Alice was in this situation.

"We have three days. In three days Royce is going to make her marry him. Where are we right now Edward?" Alice asked.

"He's making her marry him?"Emmett almost shouted.

" Well she asked for a week to give us time to get there but he'd only give her 3 days. Edward where are we?" she asked again.

"I expect we're somewhere in Illinois, closer to Indiana." he responded. there were to many emotions in the car. Edward was anxious about leaving Bella, Alice was worried about not making it in time, and Emmett...well you can imagine all the emotions coming off of him, anger, worry, fear, sadness. I sent calming vibes through the whole car.

" Thanks Jasper" I heard Emmett mumble.

"Yeah, anytime" I replied.

**A/N: Okay so there is the second chapter...It's not the greatest sorry about that. Hopefully the third chapter will be better. If you guys have any ideas of things to add to the story please feel free to tell me, but please no information that will spoil Breaking Dawn for me because I haven't been able to finish it, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters. They are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot. **

**Emmett's POV**

Nothing, that's what my life was right now. There was nothing with out Rosalie. I wish we would have taken Edward's Volvo, my Jeep reminds me of her. All the times we've fixed it, all the time's we've spent just sitting here talking. This Royce creep was going to make her marry him in 3 day's...well 2 day's now. We were in Rochester. We couldn't figure out how to get to Rose though, we had driven by Vera's house on the way into Rochester. It took all of Edward, Alice and Jasper to keep me in the car. Edward kept saying that we couldn't look suspicious, so we checked into a hotel.

"Alice is there anything new?" I asked for what had to be at least the fifth time in half an hour.

"Sixth time Emmett" Edward informed me. He picked up the phone and dialed a number I assumed to be Bella's cell. I had nothing better to do so I listened to Edward's half of the conversation. " Bella? ...no I'm fine...yeah everyone is okay...well he's pretty shaken but he'll make it...yeah were in Rochester...how are you?...you tripped over the coffee table? Are you hurt?... yes Bella a bruised wrist counts...where were Carlisle and Esme?..oh...have there been any calls about Rosalie?...okay..Goodbye, I love you." Edward snapped the phone shut with a quick click. I wish I could call Rosalie, I needed to make sure she was okay.

"She'll be find Emmett" Edward said "Oh and by the way... don't listen to m conversations." I half smiled at that but my smile didn't reach my eyes.

Edward walked to the living room area of our hotel room to were Alice and Jasper were seated. They were watching the news, they always watched the news. Jasper got up and walked over to me.

"She'll be fine Emmett. Alice will tell us if something goes wrong. I know your worried, I can feel it. I don't blame you I'd feel the same way if it was Alice. But Em, you gotta trust us, Rose is going to be fine. We're going to get her back before she can marry that creep. Alice is trying to figure out a plan." he said while sending relaxing vibes toward me.

"I know. It's just, I love her. That creep is going to hurt her. I know she's scared and it kills me that I can't be there to hold her or to comfort her." I explained. Jasper nodded.

"I've got it! The perfect plan the one that will work" Alice said from the couch. Jasper and I ran over eager to heard this brilliant plan.

**Rosalie's POV**

They were coming, no they were here. I could have sworn I had seen Emmett's Jeep outside the window the other day. The had roughly 2 days to save me other wise I had to marry Royce. That was not something worth looking forward to.

"Hello Princess, warmed up to the idea of marrying me yet?" Royce smiled stroking my cheek again. Emmett needed to get her soon, Royce couldn't keep his hands off of me. I wasn't sure if it was because he was obsessed with me or if he was scared I'd eventually build up enough strength to run away from him. Either way, it was really starting to piss me off. " I asked you a question Rosalie...don't be rude."

"No, I haven't gotten use to the idea yet." I snarled. He rased his eyebrows, as if contemplating some action that he was about to do. He waited another moment or two then he flung himself at me and kissed me full on the lips. I tried to push him off but his power started taking over and I couldn't move. I hated this, it reminded me of that night. I wanted to move, to push him off, to run away, but I couldn't. He finally let up.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that" Royce smiled and left me there in the room glaring at him as he left. You have no idea how hard I wanted to slap him. Where was Emmett? I needed him I didn't want Royce touching me at all. It reminded me of the night I died. I need Emmett, heck I would settle for any of them, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle...Esme and Alice even... right now I'd be okay if it was Bella, although I'm not sure how much good that would do.

I got up to look out the window. the room I was in faced out to the street. The street had changes a lot since I last remember it of course the last time I was here was 70-80 years ago. There were more housed but half of them looked abandoned. There were less trees too but there was still enough shade for vampires to stand outside, as long as it wasn't an incredibly sunny day. It didn't look like a neighborhood you would want to raise a family in.

I sighed and looked at the floor. There was a small teddy bear at my feet. That's when I noticed that I had never fully taken in the room itself. I looked around to see what room I was in. Across from the window there was a dark brown rocking chair with bands of yellow and green running through the back rest. Next to the rocking chair there was a changing table with a matching pattern of yellow and green. Across from the room there was a third piece to the set, a crib. The crib had 5 letters written in beautiful handwriting across the headboard, H-E-N-R-Y. I knew where I was. This place made me feel sick to my stomach (not that I could really puke), the very thought of Henry sitting in his crib, Royce hovering over him, killing him. It was...ehhh.

Emmett. I needed him right now. Henry made me thing of Emmett. Thinking about Henry's death made me worry for Emmett. If he came Royce could so easily- No, emmett is stronger then everyone, maybe Royce wouldn't be able to effect him.

"Oh, Rosie, did you want something to eat?" Royce asked as he walked back into the room. I hadn't realized it until then but I was really thirsty I hadn't had a meal in what like 5 days. I was really thirsty but something told me that I wouldn't want what Royce had to offer. I don't know what it was...Oh maybe it was HIS BLOOD RED EYES?!

"I'd never eat _anything_ you gave me!" I spit at him.

"Well your going to have to sooner or later because you _Family_" He put air quotes around the word "is not coming to get you." He finished with a sneer. I smiled to myself, little did he know they were in the city right now. "Oh, that's sweet you actually think they will? I don't seeing as I sent them a jar of ashes about two days ago. They should get it today actually"With that he left the room.

HE WHAT?! He sent them ashes? But some of them were already here, they wouldn't know...yes they would here is no way that they would leave with out a cell phone...great. Now I really had to marry this guy! Please please please let Alice see that I'm still alive. Please let Emmett know that I'm not dead! Please!

**Emmett's POV**

I sat there on the couch staring blankly at the television screen. It was some show about a bunch of people having flashbacks of their life. I wasn't really comprehending anything. The phone rang. Since no one else was around I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Emmett? Oh, Hello this is Carlisle. Err, is Alice there I have a question for her"

"No, she, Jasper, and Edward went out to map our plan to get Rosalie back. Alice told me to stay here because of my _behavior_." Just because I almost jumped out of the car once doesn't mean I'd do it again. Although Alice might have saw me jump out this time.

"Oh, well, has she had any visions about Rosalie lately?" I didn't like the sound of Carlisle's voice, he sounded anxious, nervous

.

"Not that I know of why?"

"Well, Emmett you might want to get away from breakable things."

"Carlisle just tell me"

"Emmett we got a package today...from Royce..."He paused, I didn't like where this was going.

"What was in the package?" I asked anger flaring in my voice.

"Well, we're not sure if they're hers but he sent us a jar of...ashes" If I had a heart it definitely would have stopped beating. _'Don't worry you'll get back the ashes' _Royce's words hung in my head like a weight I couldn't lift. Rose's ashes. Rose was nothing but ashes now? I was going to kill him. I had to kill him for what he did to her, for what he did to me, to the whole family.

"Emmett? Are you still there?" I heard Carlisle's voice say from the other end of the line

The door burst open. Alice rand and grabbed the phone out of my hand and started rapidly talking to Carlisle. I could have understood what she was saying but I didn't feel like it... screw this I was going to avenge Rosalie...Now. I stood up and walked out the door fingering the lighter in my pocket. Royce King was going to die.

**A/N: Okay so this is a really short chapter, sorry about that. Thanks to NtwilightprincessN for the idea about the ashes. So hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write. I open to other suggestions about what you want to see in the story. Thanks ReaderWriterThinker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters. They are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot. **

**Alice's POV**

I came out of a vision. A bad vision. "STOP THE CAR EDWARD TURN AROUND NOW!" I shouted. Reading my mind he quickly did a U-turn, in the middle of the street I might add, and speed off toward our hotel.

"What's going on Alice?" Jasper asked

"The abridged version; Royce burnt a chair sent the ashes to Carlisle saying they're Rosalie's, Carlisle is going to call Emmett and tell him that Rosalie's dead, Emmett is going to go after Royce." I said panicked

"STEP ON THE GAS EDWARD!" Jasper shouted. Crap, I probably shouldn't have told him that seeing as they're best friends...nice job Alice, scare the guy who controls emotions.

When we got to the hotel I jumped out of the car when it was still moving. I heard Jasper scream "Alice!" but seriously that boy has to learn I'm indestructible! I ran up to our room and burst though the door. I saw Emmett standing there holding the phone to his ear. His expression was hard to understand. He looked like he had just been punched in the stomach, but his face was angry and his eyes were sad... Carlisle had told him! I ran up to Emmett and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Carlisle! What did you just tell Emmett?" I asked harsher then I had meant to but it still had the same effect.

"Alice? Emmett said you weren't there" Carlisle said in his casual tone.

"Carlisle!" I cried.

"Okay, well have you had any visions of Rosalie recently? Because we got a jar of ...Rosalie's ashes today from Royce"it sounded like Carlisle actually had to force the last couple words out.

"You didn't get Rosalie's ashes you got a wooden chairs ashes, Rose is fine! I'll call you later I have to make sure Emmett doesn't do anything stupid." I snapped the phone shut and turned around to talk to Emmett. One problem...there was no Emmett in the room. I was going to go after him but I went into another vision.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice was in our hotel room, Edward was walking beside me, Rosalie was alive, and Esme, Carlisle, and Bella were at home, that I knew for sure. There was only one member of my family missing from that, one of my brothers, one of my best friends, Emmett.

"He'll be fine Jazz. Emmett is fully capable of taking care of himself" Edward said patting my shoulder. I nodded and we continued up the stairs to our 5th floor hotel room.

We were on the landing between the 2nd and 3rd floor Edward was trying to convince me that Emmett wasn't going to do anything stupid...I wasn't buying it.

"Come on Jazz. It's Emmett. He's not going to do anything stupid trust me!" He knew I wasn't buying it he could read m mind for goodness sake!

Suddenly something hard knocked into me. What ever it was knocked me over...Emmett.

"Emmett wait! She's not dead! Rosalie is fine! Alice said so! STOP!" Edward was calling racing after him. Edward being the faster runner caught up and cut him of at the front using all his strength to push Emmett to the ground. By now we were in the vacant lot 3 blocks from the hotel.

"You're lying! Carlisle has ashes!" Emmett said dropping his head to his hands. I knew if vampires could cry he would be bawling right now.

"No Alice saw Carlisle get ashes so she checked Rosalie's future and she's fine." Edward said sitting down next to Emmett. I sat down on Emmett's other side and tried to relax him.

"Jasper, no" Emmett said looking at me. I knew what he meant but I didn't give him what he wanted.

"Come back to the hotel room Alice is going to be worried." Edward and I helped stand Emmett up. "On the bright side Alice figured out what we are doing. We're going to save her...tonight" Emmett looked at me bewildered then he smiled and nodded as we walked back to the hotel room. I really hopped this plan worked.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter REALLY sucks and that it has no Rosalie in it but You all wanted another chapter and I was having writers block and this was the best I could come up with...sorry The next Chapter will be better I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters. They are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot. **

**Rosalie's POV**

He didn't. He couldn't! Why weren't they careful about it? He saw them! Emmett and whoever else was with them had to drive by here and U-turn right in front of the house, now Royce had moved the wedding up to tonight! How awful! I was going to have to marry him! This dress was hideous, I don't know why I liked it when I was human. I can't believe he saved it. This was sick.

"Rosalie, love? This is Carla she'll help you prepare for tonight." Royce said in that sickeningly sweet voice leading a tall light brown haired women into the room. She looked a little scared to be where she was. I snarled at the both of them. Royce just laughed and walked out of the room leaving me with Carla. I glared angrily at her and sat down in the rocking chair crossing my arms.

She looked around the room a bit the looked back at me her eyes blood red but pleading. "You have to help me" she whispered.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. This was not what I was expecting.

"Royce kidnaped me too. I want to go back to my family he said that as soon as you married him I could go home. Please help me!" She whispered frightened again.

"I'd love to but I already have a husband and how do I know that Royce didn't tell you to say that to me?" I asked not putting it past him to do something like that.

"I have a husband too...or mate we call it. His name is Drew. We traveled together around Canada. One day we met Royce in the woods. He told us he was trying to track someone and he wanted to know if we could help him. When he told us that this person...you...wasn't human we told him we couldn't help. We had no interest in tracking non humans. When he got mad and threw a tree at us Drew got mad back and told him to leave and never come back. We watched him leave. That night when Drew had gone into the city to lure some people out to where we were, Royce came back for me. He left Drew a note" She wasn't looking at me anymore. "_Drew, here's some motivation to hunt a non human Royce King, the second._" she quoted the acidic words from the note. It reminded me of the note Royce had left for Emmett. I believed her now. Royce was like some kind of sick serial vampire killer or kidnaper or something. Carla came out of her story and looked at me again. "So will you marry him? Please? I can then go and find your family to come and get you. I promise I will." she begged. I looked at her carefully. Alice suddenly came to my mind. She would know that the wedding was moved up to tonight she and Emmett and everyone could get us all out.

"I have a compromise for you." I said formulating the plan in my head. This had better work.

**Alice's POV**

This vision was longer then normal when I got out of it I found myself on the floor with Jasper, Edward and thankfully Emmett crouching over me. Jasper looked worried...most likely for me, Emmett looked anxious ...most likely for Rosalie, and Edward looked as confused as I felt...most likely reading my mind.

"Alice are you okay?" Jasper asked as I sat up. I nodded

"What did you see?" Emmett asked nervous.

"Wee need to get to Vera's house around 8:30 tonight. That'll be the best time to attack" I told them. Edward new that wasn't my vision but he didn't question me... after all he knew what I was planning. When Emmett saw Royce forcing Rosalie to marry him he'd go crazy and we'd have a chance to kill him and to save her.

"We'll get to kill him right? Royce will die right?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah-" I was interrupted by the phone ringing. The four of us just looked at it no recognizing the number on the caller ID. Edward was the one who answered it.

"Hello?..Rosalie?" that was all Edward had gotten to say before Emmett took the phone.

"Rose? Rosalie is that you? Are you alright are you hurt...yeah..WHAT? ..oh sorry...damn it that...Rose? Rosalie!" He looked at the phone " Damn it! The line went dead. We have to go now she was saying something about a wedding tonight Come on you guys lets go!" He was starting to pack up our stuff, the three of us just stared at him. "What are you doing? Are you coming?" Emmett asked as he finished putting the last of my cloths into our one suitcase.

"Emmett, 8:30...trust me it's the only time" I said gaging his reaction. I know he wanted to save her, we all did. I couldn't let him go earlier than 8:30. Around 8:30 is when Rosalie would be walking down the isle...that's what would infuriate Emmett enough to kill Royce, that's what we needed.

"Em, it's 7:49 right now we'll tell you them plan to get Rosalie back and we should be able to get there at 8:30 and we'll all know what to do" said Jasper trying to calm Emmett down.

"Fine, lets get started." Emmett huffed this was really taking a tole on him.

**Rosalie POV**

We had it all planed out. I tried to call Emmett and Alice ...apparently Edward was there too because he picked up the phone..but Carla's battery died I was surprised she hadn't used it to call Drew but she explained that they only had one phone together and she had it the night of the kidnaping.

"Ahh, you look beautiful my darling" Royce said running his finger's along my jaw line. I felt drained again.

"You look sick." I growled.. He just chuckled and began to lead me down the stairs right into my personal hell hole.

**A/N: Dum Dum Duuuuuuuuuum! CLIFF HANGER! Sorry...well there's that chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**ReaderWriterThinker**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters. They are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot. **

**Emmett's POV**

There has never been a longer three minutes in my life! Human or Vampire. We have been sitting outside Royce's house for 1 minute already! 8:28 is now officially the most hated time ever.

"Emmett, relax! Two more minutes are not going to kill you." Edward said.

'_It might kill her!'_ I thought angrily.

"I highly doubt that." Edward said calmly. I felt waves of calmness settle threw me...Jasper.

"Stop...now" I said glaring at Jazz. Normally I didn't mind him calming me down but he'd been doing that for the past two days. It was getting ridiculous.

"Boy's shut up! Someone is going to hear you!" Alice whispered frantically.

"Edward started it" I mumbled. Jasper and Edward chuckled, Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Oh!" Alice said as she went into a vision. Jasper, Edward, and I were at her side in a flash.

**Alice's POV**

I woke up only a minute later. My vision had told me what to do next. The only way we could succeed is if I told Emmett she was dead...I couldn't do that to him. That was awful, I'd feel horrible!

"Alice what happened?" Jasper asked shaking my shoulders.

"Was it about Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"No...Alice she's not..." It took me a few minutes to realize that Edward was playing along.

"What? What happened?" Emmett began asking frantically asking. I began to think out how I was going to tell him while making it sound real. I figured sadness would be necessary. I turned and buried my head into Jasper's chest and started heaving.

"Alice you have to tell him" Edward said.

"I can't Edward you do it!" I sobbed. I was getting to be a great actress.

"Alice...fine. Emmett? Rosalie... Royce killed her" he said. I didn't want to look at his face I could picture it in my head.

"He, he what?" Emmett didn't sound sad, he sounded ...angry.

"Emmett!" Jasper shouted. "Where are you going?" I looked up to see Emmett striding straight for the house.

"Emmett, wait up! Where are you going?" Jasper asked again.

"To avenge Rose." Just like my vision. It was time to get Rosalie back.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had like MAJOR writers block. But here you are...sorry it's so short, once again **_**major**_** writers block for this story. I promise the next chapter will be up quicker. Check out my other stories too!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters. They are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot.**

**Rosalie's POV**

Royce was so stupid. If he wanted me to marry him why did he go all out and make it all traditional? This was going to take forever! Maybe that's why he did it like this, he wanted to toucher me. According to him I'd be walking down the 'isle' at exactly 8:30... that was the time of our wedding originally back in 1930 whatever year it was ,I forget.

"You know the plan?" I asked Carla. I wasn't exactly sure if Emmett had understood what I meant. The phone was dying as I was explaining it to him. So we weren't sure if that part of the plan was going to work but I figured that Alice would know what was going on, which would mean Edward would know and one of them would tell Em. I couldn't wait to see him. And get away from Royce.

"As soon as you say 'I do'"she nodded. "It's 8:29 you ready?" she asked. I just nodded once. I felt sick to my stomach if that was possible.

"There's your cue, go on." she said grabbing my train. I slowly walked down the isle toward Royce. He had the same smile on his face as he had the night he kidnaped me. 'Remember the plan Rosalie. You'll see Emmett soon' I kept telling myself. I was almost to the middle of the makeshift isle when I heard a huge crash behind me.

"ROSALIE NO!!" shouted a voice be hind me. I was frozen in place, it couldn't be. He wasn't, I mean he wouldn't, no it can't be. I saw Royce run up to me. My will power began to drain I really hated this power. Nothing.

**Emmett's POV**

I walked into the house. There were no guards there, that was unexpected. I heard wedding music. But Alice said Rose was dead. I slowly crept toward the sound. I knew Edward and Jasper were behind me. Alice wasn't Jasper would have probably made her stay behind.

"Careful Em" Jasper whispered. 'Yeah, next time Alice is in trouble I'll tell you to be careful.' I thought angrily. I heard some one stifle a laugh from behind me, probably Edward.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, just thinking" Edward replied.

"Guys will you shut up? We have to kill him we can't sneak up on him if he hears us!" I whispered angrily. He killed Rose there's no way I'm going to let this son of a bitch live.

We finally reached a door that was just on the verge of closing. I whipped open the door, splintering it into millions of little pieces. I froze there was someone walking down the ilse...Rosalie?

"ROSALIE NO!!" I shouted. I saw the guy standing at the front of the church run up to her and grab her wrist. She just fainted....was that possible for a vampire? Then what's he do? He chucks her in to the arms of the chick who was pushing her down the isle! He was deffinantly going to pay. Now, Rose was still alive and I could still get her back.

**Jasper's POV**

Emmet was mad I could tell. Well anyone could tell really, you didn't need my power to figure that one out. Then the Royce guy just chucked her across the room! Emmett jumped toward Royce like a lion. Royce just jumped to the side avoiding him all together. Sneaky little *%*$&#.

"So this is the all powerful Emmett." Royce said in the same sickening voice he used talking to us the night Rose was taken.

"What did you do to Rose?" Emmett growled readying himself to strike.

"She's just sleeping, she'll wake up in a few. But I can guaranty you when she does she won't remember you." I was really starting to hate this guy. Edward came up next to me. 'Is he telling the truth?' I asked in my head. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him shake his head no.

"Liar!" Emmett screamed as he struck again. This time he got Royce grabbing his arm .

Suddenly there was a huge crash behind us. Coming through the stained glass window was a tall man, about six foot four wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark red fleece shirt. He had brown hair and a little bit of stubble. I felt excitement and anger flood me at the same time. Who was this man?

"Drew!" screamed the girl holding Rosalie. She ran over to him depositing Rose in Edwards arms.

"Carla! Carla your alive!" the man said hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"STOP! STOP NOW!" Royce screamed. Everyone froze. Royce had a murderous look in his eye.

**Edward's POV**

Everyone was staring at Royce. His red eyes glowing as if he'd just eaten something. He was angry visions of a burning Emmett and Drew kept running through his mind. I still held Rosalie in my arms she was starting to regain consciousness I could hear her thoughts now. 'Help Emmett. Make sure he knows you're okay.' she kept telling herself. I realized Carla was good the moment she caught Rose. She was running through the plan in her head. Her mate Drew coming in was an un expected surprise. He wanted to kill Royce just as much as Emmett did. I could hear Alice coming down the hall outside the room. He thoughts were half frantic but her last vision had shown us winning so she knew we were fine.

"Royce, you cowardly son of a bitch." Drew said. "You lay one hand on either of these girls and you will die" he said indicating to Carla and Rosalie.

"He's going to die anyway." Emmett growled Drew pushed Carla over to me...When did I become the babysitter, and walked over to stand next to Emmett in the same defensive were both plotting how to kill Royce. Surprisingly they were thinking the same.

'Edward, you and Jasper help them. I'll take Rosalie' Alice thought tapping me on the shoulder. I handed Rosalie to Alice, grabbing Jasper's arm and going to stand on the opposite side of Emmett.

'Shit, I'm out numbered. Don't show it Royce they'll never know' Royce thought to himself. I smiled.

"We will know Royce." I said "Careful what you think about". That through him off guard. That's when Emmett and Drew took there strike.

**A/N: Okay, REALLY sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter sucks because I was having awful writer's block. The next chapter will be better...hopefully. Once again sorry. Please feel free to give me any hints or suggestions to make this story better.**

**~ReaderWriterThinker **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters. They are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot.**

**Emmett's POV**

Edward had caught him off guard, this was are chance to strike. I elbowed Drew and we struck, tearing him limb from limb. Royce started screaming at his guards to get us off. For a moment I tensed and glanced up to see if any one was coming...no one was. I guess Royce never had any real friends he just scared and threatened them so they listened. It was kind of sad to think that he never had any friends but then I remembered the fact that he kidnaped Rosalie and I ripped his head off.

"Get back" I heard some one say as they grabbed my arm. Drew then lit the pile of Royce on fire. He was gone, it was over, Rose was safe and Royce was dead.

I turned to face the group standing behind me. Drew and Carla where standing next to each other holding hands staring at me. Edward was looking at me probably reading my thoughts, Jasper was standing the closest to me (he was probably the one to pull me out of the way), and half hidden behind Edward and Jasper was Alice holding a body, Rosalie's body.

**Rosalie's POV**

I heard some one shout 'get back' and then almost instantly felt the heat of a fire hit my body. I hoped Royce was the one who was burning, that's what he deserved.

It was quiet for a couple minutes. That scared me, I wanted to open my eyes or at the very least call out to see if Emmett was okay but my body had stopped cooperating with my brain so all I could do was listen.

"Rosalie!" I heard a voice say...I knew that voice, Emmett.

"Here Emmett, I told you she'd be fine" Alice said. I hadn't realized I was being held until I felt Emmett's strong arms take me and Alice's petit arms leave there place on my back.

"She's not fine Alice" Emmett said. "Rose? Rosalie? Sweetheart can you hear me." he asked stroking my cheek and hair.

"A few more seconds Emmett she'll be fine. Edward Bella's going to call soon" Alice said. As soon as Alice said that I began to feel myself regaining control of my body. I slowly opened my eyes to see a worried Emmett looking at me.

"Rose? Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. I just smiled and pulled him into a kiss. I couldn't help it I hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever which when you think about it is silly considering it was really only three days and I'm a vampire so I'll live forever.

"I'll take that as a yes" Emmett laughed as the kiss ended. He helped me up and I looked around. Jasper and Alice were smiling at us as was Carla in the arms of the man who jumped through the window, I guess that was Drew. And Edward, well he was over in the corner finger in one ear phone pressed up to the other.

Emmett's arm wrapped around my waist as we walked toward the two couples smiling at us. Alice looked at Jasper then back to Emmett and I.

"Told you Em" she giggled, hugging Jazz.

"Yeah man I told you Alice knew what she was doing." he punched him in the arm. I looked over at Carla. She smiled at me. I stated walking over there the other 3 followed.

"Thank you" I said. "If it weren't for you I might be married to that creep now" I felt Emmett tense up at that thought.

Carla smiled, "No problem, you side of the deal was held up too" she looked adoringly at drew then back to me. "This is Drew by the way. Drew this is Rosalie and her mate, or, husband Emmett"

"Nice to meet you" it shocked me a little that he had a British accent but after a few seconds it seemed to fit him.

"Nice to meet you too" I said shaking his hand. "This is Emmett as you know, that's Alice, that's Jasper" I said pointing to them all in turn. "And over therein the corner with the phone glued to his ear is Edward." I said.

"Does he usually have a phone glued to his ear? Wasn't he the one who answered the phone when you called from my cell?" Carla asked.

I laughed, "No he's talking to his girlfriend, right?" I looked at Alice who nodded.

"Oh, why didn't she come on your rescue mission?" Carla asked.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice and I looked at each other. "It's a long story and we should probably get going considering Edward just told Bella everyone is fine. Esme and Carlie will want to see you Rose" Alice said as Edward walked over to the group.

"Yeah we should get going too. We have three months of stuff to catch up on." Drew said looking at Carla adoringly.

"Well man if you guys are ever near Forks, Washington. Feel free to stop by. Just don't feed in Forks." Emmett said adding that last part when Edward looked at him.

"Will do see you later Rose, thanks again" she said as she jumped onto Drew's back and then they were gone. I turned to Emmett and everyone else. They were all looking at me.

"Ready to go?" I asked. They all nodded.

"I'll go et the car" Edward said slipping out the door.

"So it's all over?" Emmett asked looking from me to Alice.

She nodded " He's dead. It's all over"

"Good, lets go home" he said wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my forehead. And with that we all piled into Emmett's Jeep and went home, to my real home, with my family and my wonderful husband.

**Author's Note: Well there you have it. The End. Thanks for sticking with it till the end.**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


End file.
